<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>me and you against the world by hurricanevenuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488471">me and you against the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanevenuss/pseuds/hurricanevenuss'>hurricanevenuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanevenuss/pseuds/hurricanevenuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S1/S2 AU two-shot where Caroline and Bonnie get their reparations and come out to each other in the cutest ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>me and you against the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(based on this tumblr post: https://nocakesformissedith.tumblr.com/post/129641385949)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Bonnie Bennett knew this was going to be the most important moment of her teenage life. </p><p> </p><p>She was finally ready to <em> come out </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It took 3 years for her to prepare for this moment. The young girl knew as soon as she turned 13 that she wasn’t like her small town peers, in <em> many </em>more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Truth or dare!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A brace-faced 14 year old Elena Gilbert sat in a circle in her room with her two best friends, a newly 14 year old Caroline Forbes and a still-13 but ready to be 14 year old Bonnie, as they giddily played a messy game of truth or dare. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bonnie giggled before she answered, “Dare!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, you’re </em> <b> <em>definitely </em> </b> <em> not gonna like this.” Elena started, but stopped to laugh behind her hand before continuing, “I dare you to full on-kiss Caroline for 10 seconds without breaking apart!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blonde immediately shouted, “Oh my god! Elena!” and laughed, turning to Bonnie to share mutual surprise/excitement but fell short when she noticed the sunken expression on the caramel-colored girl’s face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh Bonnie, don't be so dramatic! Kyle says I’m a </em> <b> <em>great </em> </b> <em> kisser! Plus, I get to be your first kiss! I say that’s a win all round!” Caroline exclaimed, grabbing Bonnie’s hands and pulling the shorter girl towards her.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Bonnie, for lack of better terms, was currently freaking the fuck </em> <b> <em>out.</em> </b> <em> Most likely, it showed on her face but the two oblivious girls in front of her chose to see it as ‘first kiss anxiety’ rather than what it actually was, baby gay panic. Bonnie had no problem kissing her best friend, if it were on the cheek. If it weren’t in a game of truth or dare. If it weren’t a joke for them, but something personal for her. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She wanted to scream that this definitely wasn’t helping the budding, or past budding crush Bonnie had developed on Caroline over summer break. Sharing a bed with her at cheerleading camp that summer had felt different, weird. It was no longer a sweet thing between non-blood related sisters, but now something uncomfortable between a girl and her extremely heterosexual and boy-crazy best friend, it was a dilemma that not even Bonnie, a smart girl like herself, could grasp.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Care, are you sure? I mean I don’t wanna take your lesbian kiss virginity, like, I kinda always thought that was yours and Elena’s thi-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“UGH, Bonnie Bennett you talk AND</em> <em>think too much! Come here!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Caroline quickly pulled her best friend in for a clumsy kiss that got soft and tender once she firmly grasped onto Bonnie’s head, entangling her hands into the girl’s bouncy brown curls. It was silent for a moment until they heard Elena whistle and say, “That’s hot!” snapping both girls back to reality.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They parted from each other’s lips with a ‘pop!’ and grimaced at the spit still connecting them together. Bonnie’s eyes bulged almost comically as she stared at the extremely smug blue eyed blonde, already over and content with what just conspired.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But truthfully, Bonnie wasn’t.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She jumped up immediately, Bonnie had no idea where she was going to go but she knew she couldn’t be in front of Caroline right now, and probably never again if she could help it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I’m sorry but I have to go. I f-forgot Grams wants me home by a certain time. I’ll see you guys later, I guess.” She tried rushing out as far as her small, still developing legs would take her but didn’t make it very far, her extremely taller friend grasping her wrist in no time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bonnie, you know you’re a terrible liar right? Why are you really leaving? Is it because of the kiss? If I suck at kissing just say that.” Caroline tried laughing to ease the tension but it didn’t work, Bonnie actually looked more frightened than before.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Care, It was actually gr- fine, I’m just suddenly tired is all. You guys can continue without me. Not like I was much fun anyway.” Using most of her strength, Bonnie forced Caroline to let go of her wrist, and ran out of the Gilbert house, leaving a young Caroline unexpectedly insecure.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Coming back to the present, Bonnie shook her head at the memory, it took A LOT of apologizing, awkward encounters, and yearnful glares from across the room for them to get over that moment that seemed so long ago. Bonnie still smiled at the memory though, they’ve come a long way since then. Her crush on the now 5’6 bubbly blonde never left, just got worse over time. It got so bad not even fooling around secretly with the only other 3 lesbians in town for the past few years had worked, in her desperate attempts to get rid of her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie Bennett was unrequitedly in love with her  childhood best friend.</p><p> </p><p>And really, she didn’t mind it.</p><p> </p><p>So much that Caroline was going to be the <em> first </em> person besides her flings (and probably Grams and the knack the older woman had for seemingly knowing <em> everything.) </em>to know that she was a raging lesbian.</p><p> </p><p>Her malachite-colored eyes lit up as her best friend answered the door, the other girl smiling before she even saw Bonnie’s face. “Bonnie Bee! Where were you today? You’ve been in that pretty little mind of yours all day, which isn’t totally abnormal but you know I hate it when you ignore me.” Caroline fake pouted and both girls laughed, turning to head inside the pale teenager’s country style home. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just got a lot on my mind Care,” She started, now sitting on the Forbes’ couch, “and one of those things, I specifically came here to tell you. First person to know, by the way.” Bonnie threw in that last part knowing her gossip loving and seemingly always in competition with <em> everyone </em>friend would enjoy that, and she wasn’t surprised by the girl’s smug smile before Caroline gasped suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Bonnie Zariah Bennett! Are you pregnant?!” </p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence before Bonnie sputtered out a hearty laugh, not even phased by Caroline <em> actually </em>pouting now.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Why is that so funny?! You never told me if you lost your V-Card or not so I just assumed you lost it scandalously or literally with no protection, gawd.”</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie wiped away her fake tears before grabbing Caroline’s hands, still smiling as she addressed her, “No Miss Forbes, I am not carrying a child. I could see the wheels in your head planning a baby shower now. Unless the girls I’ve been with can suddenly impregnate other girls, I’m pretty good for right now.” Holding a hand to her chest, Caroline exaggeratedly let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank gawd, I can’t even imagine fighting Elena for the godparent position.” Bonnie simply rolled her eyes and nodded, now patiently waiting for Caroline to read between the lines of what she previously said.</p><p> </p><p>It took a minute but Caroline Forbes immediately realized what’s up with her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie is <em> sapphic! </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Oh my god! Now I know why you never speak about your sexcapades! Bitch it’s ‘cause you’re gay!” Caroline laughed as she pulled Bonnie into a hug, ecstatic that her friend trusted her enough with this. “How long have you known?” She paused and covered her mouth once she realized what she said, “Wait is that ignorant to say? Of course you’ve always kinda known it’s apart of you since birth really, but like, you know what I mean!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bonnie smiled at the flustered but surprisingly so happy Caroline, knowing then and there that she made the right choice in letting the blonde know first. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Caroline Arabella Forbes, whatever you have to tell me, know that it wouldn’t change a thing. I will love and support you always, just like you did when I came out to you and you did nothing but be your loud and supportive self, regardless of the fact that you called me Willow Rosenberg for a solid month.” Both girls giggled at the memory, it having felt like a lifetime ago, because It honestly was.</p><p> </p><p>In the time since the moss green-eyed girl came out, she added town witch to her resume, while Caroline added vampire to hers, both fully content even though it took quite some time to get used to all of it.</p><p> </p><p>They even dated around in between then, Bonnie with her first open girlfriend, Vanessa, now broken up with since even a human could see the way Bonnie pined for Caroline, and the said baby vamp with the trial and errors that were Damon Salvatore and Matt Donovan. the first man being more than a blimp on her sexual resume.</p><p> </p><p>The two single supernaturals could both easily agree Mystic Falls was not the place for romance.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. It’s a little serious so serious face on starting now,” all humor left Caroline’s voice as she continued, “You know how ever since I became all fangs and everything, I got my compulsion memories back right?” Bonnie nodded briefly, signaling the girl to go on, “Okay so like, yeah you know Damon <em>basically</em> raped and abused me and it’s seriously fucking me up. All I can think about right now is killing him,” ‘<em>And kissing Bonnie.’ </em>She thought but quickly pushed it aside, “So, I was wondering...would you assist me on doing just that? You could like, use your witchy woo and we’ll be Willow and Buffy but gayer and sexier, no offense to Sarah Michelle.”  Caroline finished, suddenly out of breath she didn’t need.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but thick silence as Bonnie blinked at her best friend of many years, not of puzzlement/concern, but because her brain was thinking of ways to off Damon <em> already. </em>It took no time for Bonnie to make up her mind, no longer surprised by anything anyone could say to her anymore. </p><p> </p><p>More so, Bonnie was feeling petty. He inherently got her grandmother killed and treated Caroline like a fuckable chew toy. Damon <em> definitely </em>has this coming. There was no remorse or love lost on Bonnie’s part. So, why not?</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m in. We can form a plan now if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde squealed as she engulfed her petite best friend tightly, “AH! Thank you so much Bon-bon! I love you!” </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie easily repeated the last 3 words back, meaning every single syllable.</p><p> </p><p>Once they broke apart, Caroline started again, “One last thing, I think I may be bisexual but I kinda don’t know..”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>The flustered girl let out a huff and repeated the words, slowly but still rushed due to her nervousness. Once Bonnie got it, she immediately jumped up, “Finally, I’m not the only non-heterosexual in the Scooby gang! Caroline that’s great!” The mortal girl pulled her immortal friend into a surprisingly bone-crushing hug, both girls too happy to even care.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I don’t know why I was ever even nervous, of course you’d get it.” Caroline said as they pulled away, ”A few months ago, I like, felt myself being really pervy at cheerleading practice, I kept looking at Tiki because she looked <em> really </em>hot, did you know she smells like strawberries like, all the time?” Bonnie threw an exasperated look at the girl, to which Caroline promptly ignored and continued on, “Anyway, I realized, maybe...being with another girl that way wouldn’t be too bad...I haven’t done anything yet though!” She put her hands up in mock surrender, “Because I didn’t wanna lead anyone on in case it was a phase or something dumb like that. So, here I am, confused and sorta coming out to you in a really messy way but also wondering if I could experiment with you?” She looked hopeful, but nervous, anticipating the short girl’s answer..</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Again, wanna start now?”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline let out a sigh, <em> God bless Bonnie Bennett. </em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>If there were any moment Caroline was most grateful that she was among the undead, it was now. </p><p> </p><p>Standing stealthy behind a tree and definitely not breathing for extra measures, the blonde vampire watched as her best friend and abuser talked, from what she could hear, about nothing. </p><p> </p><p>She was simply waiting for her cue.</p><p> </p><p>Formulating ‘Operation: kill Damon Salvatore and get the hell out of Mystic Falls’ two months ago, the duo chose the full moon, when Bonnie’s power was at it’s strongest, to murder the oldest Salvatore. Bonnie luring him out to what he assumed was her channeling him and the full moon and in exchange for his help, Bonnie would allow Damon to feed from her. </p><p> </p><p>Too bad he’d be dead before he could even lower his fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping right into it, instead of channeling him, the young witch slowly began immobilizing him, ignoring his concerned turned angry yells as she gave Caroline her cue.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sprang into action, clutching the wooden stake in her hand tightly as she moved through the woods, immediately crouching to come face to face with the eldest vampire who was groaning on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is this? Poor man's version of Buffy and Kendra?” Damon huffed out.</p><p> </p><p>“More like Buffy and Willow but that’s beside the point.”</p><p> </p><p>Towering over him, Caroline inched the stake closer to Damon’s heart, briefly getting a pang of guilt but brushed it off, now extremely irritated with her eternal musings. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing what my mother and the council should’ve done as soon as you stepped foot into Mystic Falls, what <b> <em>I </em> </b>should’ve done once I got my compulsion memories back.” She inched closer as she talked, “I’m doing this for every girl you raped, abused and probably killed before me, The ones who weren’t lucky enough to do this themselves.” The stake broke through skin, only inches away from piercing his unbeating heart. “Good fucking riddance Damon Salvatore.” The man let out a blood curdling scream as Caroline finally plunged the stake into his heart, hands shaking and eyes crazed, using all of her strength.</p><p> </p><p>His skin turned veiny and grey swiftly, his scream dying out as he laid lifeless, suddenly still.</p><p> </p><p>The duo stood there, silently, as they retained the fact that their plan worked, Damon Salvatore was dead and was never coming back, made sure of by Bonnie igniting his body on fire with a simple flick of her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline abruptly got up, walking mindlessly with wobbly legs to Bonnie who looked just as, if not more, tired.</p><p> </p><p>Tiredness didn’t stop them from embracing each other strongly, though. Both girls leaning on one another for support, simply taking in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not okay mentally, but since you’re the only one with vampire healing, you’re driving ‘cause I’m fucking exhausted.” Caroline tearily laughed at the blunt witch, who simply giggled and wiped Caroline’s tear struck face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh miss Bennett, what am I gonna do with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ride off into the sunset with me, duh.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling, the tall blonde cupped Bonnie’s chin, leaning in to plant a soft, yet forceful kiss onto the younger girl’s rosy lips, illuminated by the full moon.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away moments later, savoring the taste of each other and grinning.</p><p> </p><p>As the two supernaturals walked out of the woods hand in hand, Damon’s body turned to ashes and this god forsaken town behind them, they simply didn’t care for what was to come, knowing whatever it would be, it couldn’t stand a chance against the duo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>